


A Revolution, a Revelation, a Declaration [ON HIATUS]

by missMARGARITAschuyler (blasphemyincarnate)



Series: stormy sea of moving emotion [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Supernatural
Genre: (more like chained but whatever), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angel Blades, Angel Castiel, Angels, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Alexander, BAMF Gabriel, Being A Winchester Means You Can’t Talk About Your Feelings, Case Fic, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Polyester Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Anna Milton, Fallen Angels, Female Gabriel, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, Grace - Freeform, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea where I’m going with this??, I’m adding to the 23 existing Hamilton supernatural crossovers, M/M, No-Longer-Fallen Angel Anna Milton, OOC, Possession, Respectively, Slow Burn, Sumerian Mythology - Freeform, The Roadhouse, Very OOC, Wings, and, apparently, bamf everyone really, better get all the AU tags outta the way, bound grace, crossover timeeee, demon attack, dont question it, don’t know Charlie and Kevin that well so good luck to me when writing them?, except, fallen angel!Angelica, fem!Gabriel, for the spn timeline, gabriel and laf, gay people, genderbent!Gabriel, hamilton characters are a bit younger but yes, has-a-crush!Peggy, having a conversation between like twenty characters is difficult to make work okay?, human like everyone else, inside joke, its complicated, its only au for the Hamilton side I guess, it’s-complicated!Angelica, ive pulled things from all over the show but, like does a bar count, mucho canon divergencio, nonbinary!laf, not too slow tho I’m impatient, possessed!Gabriel, probably fairly quick burn tbh, relaxation-time-turned-case fic, shit man, there are a couple things I don’t wanna tag cuz spoilers?? oops gonna do it anyways, theyre like 30 rn so, uh, uhhhhhhh, ur typical demons-hunting-hunters-and-civilians-see fic, what the fuck are these tags, worldview (destroyed), yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/missMARGARITAschuyler
Summary: “So I’m guessing we can’t pretend you didn’t see anything,” the rugged, green-eyed man says.“No.” Thank god for Angelica knowing how to take charge in shitty situations.“Someone explain what the fuck just happened!” Christ knows Peggy can’t do it.“I guess we start with introductions?” The tall man with shaggy hair says uncertainly.For a moment, no one says anything.Then the man in a trench coat steps forward and announces, “My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the Lord.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited

The road trip had seemed like a good idea at the time, and it technically still was a good idea. Sort of.

Minus the part where they were attacked by demons.

And it was definitely them the demons were after.

So, eye-opening. Not a great birthday, but eye-opening.

-

"Peggy, for God's sake, get your elbow out of my ear!" John hisses, shifting. 

Peggy laughs and flops over him. "When are we stopping, Liza?" 

"There's a hotel-slash-bar-slash-resturant called the Roadhouse coming up in about five minutes, we can stop there for the next few nights. It's only a few minutes away from the next town and is close to some attractions," Hercules responds instead, flipping through his phone. "Alex, your music taste is  _terrible_."  _Winter's Ball_ from the musical rings through the car.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous they didn't write a musical about you."

After that (later, Peggy notes with delight that Hercules didn't deny it), they all fall quiet. For a few minutes.

"Alexander Hamilton, if you do not remove your hand from my face I will throw you out the back of this car," Lafayette's muffled voice says calmly a moment later. There's a chorus of laughter, but Alexander moves his hand.

Eliza pulls into a small parking lot in front of a large building. It doesn't look like a hotel - just like some sort of homey mansion. She thinks it's beautiful.

She's apparently the only one who thinks so.

"Look, we get it. You love each other. You've waited two hundred years. Guess what? None of will hesitate to make you wait another two hundred years if you try to strip each other naked in front of us!" Peggy hisses as she shoves herself between John and Alexander. John laughs and throws an arm around her.

"You love me anyways." Hercules pulls the door open for them and heads off with Eliza to check in, hand loosely held in her small one.

The remaining five tumble through the door of what looks to be a restaurant and bar, sitting down at a round table in the back corner. After a few minutes, a pretty blonde girl shows up with menus and a blush, glaring at a redhead who's laughing at the bar.

"I'm Jo, I'll be your server today," she says, pulling a notepad out. "Have a good trip so far?"

"Yeah, it's been amazing! We're roadtripping across the US for Alex's birthday," Lafayette says cheerily, gesturing to Alexander.

"Happy Birthday, Alex," Jo says sweetly, writing something down on her notepad. "Can I get you guys any drinks to start off with?"

Just as she finishes speaking, Hercules and Eliza slide into their seats. "Something wrong?" Eliza mumbles, nudging Angelica, who's staring at someone across the room.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I'll have a coffee, please," Angelica says, shaking out of her stupor. 

Everyone else gives their orders. Peggy orders a margarita and laughs her ass off at the pun. Jo sweeps off again, met with a kiss from the redhead.

A few minutes later, the redhead shows up with a tray for their drinks. She has gentle eyes and braided hair, but something feels off. "Hey guys, I'm Anna. We're not busy tonight but with only one server and two chefs, your orders might take a while. With that said, I'm filling in for Jo. Are you ready to order?"

"Yep, think we are," Eliza says, looking around and being met with nods. They go around the table, each order being met with nothing but a nod from Anna. After they're done, she thanks them, collects the menus, and disappears.

After the absolutely delicious food has been finished, the group of seven happily remain where they are. Another redhead who shamelessly flirts with Peggy (who shamelessly flirts back) drops off a cake for Alexander and leaves with Peggy's number. She's blown a kiss when she leaves the building.

Around three hours later, just as they're all about to get up and head to their rooms, the world goes to hell. At least, it feels like it.

Three lightbulbs burst as Anna appears out of nowhere in front of them. She pours a line of oil over the ground and sets it on fire with the lighter, making Peggy yelp and jump back. "The fuck?" Hercules curses, staring at Anna.

"We'll explain later" is his only response. She looks over them for another moment, as if trying to judge if it looks right.

John's eyes go wide. "Look out!"

Shocking all of them, Anna stands up, spins around, and presses her palm onto the forehead of the man about to tackle her. In front of their eyes, a white glow starts from somewhere deep inside him, lighting up his eyes and pouring from his mouth.

Eliza whimpers. Angelica holds her little sisters tight.

Anna curses under her breath and shouts, "Stay put!" at them before disappearing into the fray.

Alexander looks around wildly. "What the fuck is happening?"

For a moment, no one responds, all eyes focused on the battle in front of them. The fifteen or so patrons look like they've gone crazy, attacking the group that had been at the bar with a vengeance. Lafayette winces as a tall man is thrown across the room by-

A small girl. Couldn't be more than ten.

"Their eyes are all black," Angelica murmurs in shock. A bright orange glow and a scream draws their attention away.

A few feet away, someone is slammed into the ground. The short girl has golden-brown hair and eyes that couldn't possibly be gold (except they are). "Fucking  _ow_ , asshole!" She curses at the woman advancing on her. She lifts her hand.

Snap.

The woman is gone.

The girl stands up and brushes herself off, glancing at the small group. She wordlessly hands Peggy a knife.

Snap.

The girl is gone.

"The fuck?" Hercules repeats, because seriously, what the  _fuck_.

 A man with a crew cut runs past, chasing down and tackling a tall woman in a bloodied dress. She bares her teeth at him and he reels back, pulling out a different knife. "Vampire!" He calls into the room, the message being passed along.

Next to Alexander, John sucks in a breath. "Vampire?" No one responds, but Angelica wraps one arm around Peggy and the other around Eliza.

A crash next to the group makes them all jump. Turning to look, they see Jo pressed against the wall by a man, knife on the ground and fingers scrabbling at her throat. She's choking, gasping for air.

Anna looks like she wants to destroy everyone in the room to get to Jo, but she can't. She and a man in a trench coat are cornered by four of them, and she can't leave his side.

Thank God for Peggy.

At some point, she slipped out from Angelica's arm to climb on the table and jump out of the fire. Still holding the knife the short girl gave her, she stabs it into the man's back with no hesitation.

Jo slides to the ground, panting heavily, as the man's bones glow orange. He doesn't scream when he dies.

Anna finally fights her way out of the corner and is by their side in an instant. She gently helps Peggy back into the circle before kneeling next to Jo. A hand on Jo's neck makes the bruises fade away. A kiss on her forehead makes her sigh happily before they both get up and jump back into the fight.

Angelica and Eliza both grip onto Peggy tightly as everyone else crowds closer. Angelica berates her in one ear while Eliza whispers loving words in the other. John's hand is on her knee and Alexander is against her back. Lafayette is leaning on her legs and Hercules crouches over all of them.

The fight is practically over by now, the last two people sharing a glance before tilting their heads back and letting black smoke fly out of their mouth. Out of habit, Angelica puts a hand over Peggy's eyes.

Another black cloud with gold and silver lining zooms towards the short girl who had given them the knife. It attempts to fly into her mouth, even succeeding for a moment, before it was pushed out again. It dissipated just as soon as someone reached for it. The girl disappears for a moment, before appearing back where she was. Someone asks her where she was and she just shrugs.

The tall man with shaggy hair who had been thrown by the ten year old girl (whose body is now on the bar, chest just barely going up and down) pats down the wall opposite from the small, huddled group. He appears to find what he's looking for and pries a piece of wood off, revealing a strange symbol. His knife cuts through it and the short girl stands up straight, eyes fading to light brown. There's a shadow of wings, but it might've been Peggy's imagination.

No one says a word.

Anna, the short girl, and a man in trench coat wander around, occasionally tapping people on their arms or foreheads. John watches as the trench coated man kneels next to the rugged man with a crewcut and gives him a kiss, a cut along the other man's arm fading as he did.

Jo comes to stomp out the fire, but none of them move. 

"I'm dreaming," Alexander says loudly after a moment. "This is some crazy dream I'm having because Laf decided that turning 29 required some sort of special treat and slipped drugs into my food."

Everyone looks at him; no one responds to him.

Finally-

“So I’m guessing we can’t pretend you didn’t see anything,” the rugged, green-eyed man says.

“No.” Thank god for Angelica knowing how to take charge in shitty situations.

“Someone explain what the fuck just happened!” Christ knows Peggy can’t do it.

“I guess we start with introductions?” The tall man with shaggy hair says uncertainly.

For a moment, no one says anything.

Then the man in a trench coat steps forward and announces, “My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the Lord.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited

**THEN**

_Just as she finishes speaking, Hercules and Eliza slide into their seats. "Something wrong?" Eliza mumbles, nudging Angelica, who's staring at someone across the room._

_-_

_She has gentle eyes and braided hair, but something feels off._

_-_

_Shocking all of them, Anna stands up, spins around, and presses her palm onto the forehead of the man about to tackle her. In front of their eyes, a white glow starts from somewhere deep inside him, lighting up his eyes and pouring from his mouth._

_-_

_Lafayette winces as a tall man is thrown across the room by-_

_A small girl. Couldn't be more than ten._

_"Their eyes are all black," Angelica murmurs in shock. A bright orange glow and a scream draws their attention away._

_-_

_A man with a crew cut runs past, chasing down and tackling a tall woman in a bloodied dress. She bares her teeth at him and he reels back, pulling out a different knife. "Vampire!" He calls into the room, the message being passed along._

_Next to Alexander, John sucks in a breath. "Vampire?" No one responds, but Angelica wraps one arm around Peggy and the other around Eliza._

_-_

_A hand on Jo's neck makes the bruises fade away._

_-_

_The fight is practically over by now, the last two people sharing a glance before tilting their heads back and letting black smoke fly out of their mouth._

_-_

_John watches as the trench coated man kneels next to the rugged man with a crewcut and gives him a kiss, a cut along the other man's arm fading as he did._

_-_

_"I'm dreaming," Alexander says loudly after a moment. "This is some crazy dream I'm having because Laf decided that turning 29 required some sort of special treat and slipped drugs into my food."_

_-_

_Then the man in a trench coat steps forward and announces, “My name is Castiel and I’m an angel of the Lord.”_

**NOW**

Sam sighs. Dean mumbles something about how you can't just introduce yourself like that - nothing he hasn't said before.

The two standing protectively in front of their friends protectively share a glance. The girl steps forward, about to say something.

The pale girl with a silver crucifix beats her to it.

"Did the Lord send you?"

Castiel glances at Anna uncertainly, waiting for her response. She's better suited to answering the questions, responding truthfully but gently. Castiel doesn't know what he would say - something along the lines of "No, the Lord doesn't send anyone" but he can't rip apart her faith like that.

Gabriel, however, has no such qualms.

"The Lord doesn't send anyone to do anything," the bronze-skinned girl says drily, pouring herself a glass of whiskey as she hops onto the counter. "Not since like, Jesus. When God went 'fuck it, I'm sure  _Jesus_ , a  _human_ can keep all my angels in line'."

Wincing, Castiel glares at his older sister. Maybe millennia with humans had ruined her sense of subtlety, but couldn't she even  _try_ to be polite?

No one else seems to know how to react. The girl looks lost. Castiel steps forward, about to comfort her.

"Alright, you know what? We don't have time for this. We need to figure out how those demons got past any of the wards, or the salt lines, or the iron doorways. How  _anything_ got in. Or what that black and gold smoke that tried to get into Gabriel was," Dean snaps, turning to Sam. "Anna, Jo, you can deal with them."

Castiel sighs internally, but offers the group a smile and turns to Dean anyways. "Perhaps our first order of business would be to double-check all the protections and wards. It's possible that something had come to disrupt them."

-

Angelica gapes at the man who'd directed Anna and Jo to them, not even registering the smile the trenchcoated man had given them. "Rude, much?" she mutters under her breath, Alexander agreeing.

"I'm sorry about Dean," Anna starts. "He is right though, we don't have a lot of time. If all our protections are down, we need to either get them back up or get out of here."

"Protections against  _what_? What were those things? Demons? They don't exist," John snaps at her. Peggy nods her head vigorously. 

"Unfortunately for just about everything, they do. They're terrible, and their pet dogs nearly killed me once," Jo grumbles, picking at a floorboard. She pulls it out of the ground and stares into the hole. "The salt lines are all gone!" She calls to the other group before turning back to them.

For a moment, no one says anything. John and Alexander share a look, before Lafayette quietly mumbles something about how they saw a ten year old girl throw the tall man across the room.

"The tall man is Sam, and yeah, he was thrown across the room by that little girl right there," Anna says, gesturing towards the bar before doing a double-take. "Gabriel, where did you send them?"

"The living ones are in the hospital, the dead ones are in a graveyard, calm down," the blonde shouts back, rolling her eyes.

"Send...? What?" Hercules asked. "What do you mean 'send'?"

"It's... complicated," Anna says slowly, eyeing Jo who stands up and rolls her eyes.

"Iron is gone too, guys," she turns and says, then faces the group again. "It's not that complicated. Anna here, is an angel. So is Castiel. And Gabriel. They've got special angel mojo that makes them able to do cool stuff like that."

"Gabriel..." Eliza repeats dumbly. "The archangel."

"Yes. That one. She's actually an ass so it's hard to remember she's an archangel sometimes."

Eliza flinches back as if she expects Jo to get smited for calling an archangel an ass.

The group exchange uneasy glances. "So did we walk into a bar for the clinically insane?" Alexander mumbles, leaning closer to John. 

"I'm sorry, this is probably all really hard to believe. Here," Anna says, flicking a hand towards the lights. They all come back on and the group stares for a moment before they find something better to stare at.

Behind Anna, the shadows of giant wings are spread across the wall behind her. The one on the right twitches, almost looking like it's spread across Jo's shoulders. Judging by the look on the blonde girl's face, it is. 

"Holy shit," Lafayette says. The sentiment is shared.

"Anna, stop showing off and put those away. You're going to break something," Gabriel scolds from across the room, sounding like a reproachful mother.

"They're not even on this plane, asshole," Anna replies, rolling her eyes. Gabriel flips her off and turns back to her conversation.

"So you're really an angel. And those were really demons."

"Yes and yes," Anna confirms. Across the room, Sam shakes his head at something Dean says and turns around.

"I know this can be a lot to take in, how about we all sit down with some drinks and talk a little more?" As he talks, Jo and Dean have picked up cartons of salt to fix the salt line. Gabriel walks around the room, iron following her fingertips.

"Sure," Angelica says faintly, glancing at her friends first. "Yeah, let's do that."

As they all sit down, Gabriel squints at each of them in turn. "What, is there something on our faces?" John says irritably, sitting next to Alexander.

"No, there's something on your souls," is the curt reply. John recoils and glances at Anna confusedly.

"I don't know," she says in answer. "They do feel different, but I can't actually see them. I'm just a seraphim."

"Tell us about that," Eliza says eagerly, ignoring Gabriel (who was now staring at Angelica with a perplexing look). "Angelic hierarchy, I mean. Are you allowed to?"

"Yes, we are. I can explain the bare minimum, but any further questions would be for Anna or Gabriel," Castiel takes over. "I'm a seraph, the rank below High Angel. Uriel and I ran a garrison of Low Angels and was lead by the High Angels Kalaziel and Zachariah, though Kalaziel only really rules in name. Several other garrisons are also under their command. They, in turn, are lead by two seraphim. It was Anna and Tabbris up until thirty years ago. Now, I believe it may be Tabbris and Zuriel. Seraphim are ruled by archangels, or they were before it all fell apart. Nowadays, it's the oldest seraphim who run each quarter. Last I heard, Ithuriel ran ours. I’m not sure if she has a partner."

"I thought Kalaziel and Ithuriel were dead," is all Gabriel says. She has a flat look on her face, devoid of emotion.

"No. Ithuriel was missing for several years, when you first left, but she came back. Kalaziel was weakened after her battle but healed quickly," Anna mutters quietly, obviously trying to keep the others from hearing too much.

Gabriel's face turns stormy and Eliza regrets asking.

The conversation moves on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any OOC, holding a conversation between this many people is hard
> 
> also sorry for any pronoun issues on Lafayette's part, I forgot I made them nb until like halfway thru


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited

**THEN**

_ "The Lord doesn't send anyone to do anything," she says drily, pouring herself a glass of whiskey as she hops onto the counter. "Not since like, Jesus. When God went 'fuck it, I'm sure Jesus, a human can keep all my angels in line'." _

-

_ "Alright, you know what? We don't have time for this. We need to figure out how those demons got past any of the wards, or the salt lines, or the iron doorways. How anything got in. Or what that black and gold smoke that tried to get into Gabriel was," Dean snaps, turning to Sam. "Anna, Jo, you can deal with them." _

-

_ "Protections against what? What were those things? Demons? They don't exist," John snaps at her. Peggy nods her head vigorously.  _

-

_ "Iron is gone too, guys," she turns and says, then faces the group again. "It's not that complicated. Anna here, is an angel. So is Castiel. And Gabriel. They've got special angel mojo that makes them able to do cool stuff like that." _

-

_ "So did we walk into a bar for the clinically insane?" _

_ - _

_ Behind Anna, the shadows of giant wings are spread across the wall behind her. The one on the right twitches, almost looking like it's spread across Jo's shoulders. Judging by the look on the blonde girl's face, it is.   
_

_ - _

_ "No, there's something on your souls," is the curt reply. _

_ - _

_ "I don't know," she says in answer. "They do feel different, but I can't actually see them. I'm just a seraphim." _

 

**NOW**

John stumbles into the kitchen at 7 AM, woken by someone's angry ranting. "What does he find so special about  _this_ century besides the Apocalypse? One thing after another after another. Doesn't anyone around this time period get to catch a break? Besides, where was he during 1800s or maybe, hey, the 1200s? But no, something about the 21st Century is just so alluring to the Elohim!" Gabriel spits as she paces around the kitchen. John regrets walking in when she turns to face him and her eyes are gold.

"What's wrong?" He asks hesitantly, rubbing his eyes and gratefully accepting the cup of coffee Castiel gives him.

"What's wrong, is that I figured out what that extra blip of light on your soul was and I don't like what it is. At all. You realize, this is like, the seventh stupid crazy thing to happen? I mean, the first is obvious - Azazel's stupid crazy toy-soldier collecting. The second would be the Apocalypse. The third would be the Leviathans. Then Metatron, that little shit, decided to play God. And there are a million stupid crazy things in between!"

"Um..." John glances at Anna for help but she just shrugs and nestles closer to Jo in the huge armchair. "There, there?"

Probably not the right thing to say but Gabriel just stares at him then bursts out laughing. "I like this one," she mutters, leaning back against the cabinets. "Anyways, as I was definitely saying, the little blip on your souls? Is a second soul. That's partially melded with yours but only partially because lemme tell you, reincarnation is hard to swing, even for archangels. You gotta find two compatible souls and put them together and that in itself is a hard enough task then you gotta shove both these souls inside of a tiny, fragile human body." John briefly wonders when she's going to take a breath before remembering, duh, archangel. She doesn't need to.

"And this is upsetting you because...?" 

"There are two or three things more powerful than an archangel and literally the only one who would do something like this is my father and he hasn't showed his face in centuries and he decides to randomly resurrect seven people from the  _Hamilton_ musical? Seriously?"

Anna chooses this moment to save John from Gabriel's petty anger.

"Alright, all of you out," she says, standing up. Gabriel hops off the counter as the armchair disappears and waves.

"See y'all later, then!" She calls cheerfully before blinking out of existence.

John flinches back. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"To the disappearing or to Gabriel?" Castiel asks amusedly as he passes John on his way out. The curly-haired boy shook his head, laughing, and followed the angel out.

-

Gabriel pops back in sometime in the middle of breakfast hours, swiping a plate that Eliza was about to grab to bring to one of the tables. She recoils and nearly drops the other plate she's holding. "Please don't do that," she mutters, heading off to put the plate down.

Unfortunately for, the two tables they're serving are right next to each other. Gabriel falls into step next to her and grins cheekily. "Hmm... nah."

"You're kind of annoying, you know that?"

"Well aware." Gabriel winks at her before splitting off to put the plate down. The little girl at the table thanks her shyly and Eliza watches as Gabriel's facial expression shifts to... something else.

She doesn't see the archangel again until after most people have left for their sightseeing or shopping or roadtrips.

"Hey, did Angelica ever have like, a weird phase as a kid? Maybe one where she'd be convinced your dad wasn't your real dad?" The golden-haired girl asks as she appears on one of the chairs Eliza was about to pass.

Eliza blinks, stared at her. "She's older than me."

Gabriel snorted. "So? Michael's older than me but I remember his temper tantrums."

"That's differ- wait, Michael had temper tantrums?"

"Oh yeah, he had terrible temper tantrums. Now answer the question."

She thinks about it for a moment, then shrugs. "I don't know. Angelica's adopted, so she was about eight when we met. I was what, six? Almost seven. I don't remember."

After a dramatic 'Hmm...', Gabriel makes a face and stands up. "Thanks anyways." 

-

The next time she flashes in is 2:47 PM, which Dean only knows because he was looking at the clock when she appeared in front of it.

"Dean-o, I gotta question for you," she says, sitting herself down on the small table. Right on top of his laptop. He can hear it's buzzing slow down and stop as it shuts down.

Dean sighs.  _Dear Lord, please tell me you were drunk when you created Gabriel because seriously. What the fuck._ "Shoot."

"Hypothetically, if there was another angel amidst us without anyone knowing, how would you react?"

He sighs again.

"And you're asking this why?'

She wiggles her eyebrows and disappears.

-

"Sam, I swear to God, get a grip on Gabriel. She keeps going around bothering people about random shit," Dean hollers as he tramps up the stairs. 

Sam's head pokes out of the library entrance and he rolls his eyes at Dean. "She's got some sort of working theory that Angelica is a fallen angel but refuses to just check."

"Right. You know this because?" 

"I'm the one who she bothers after talking to each of you to blab about her theory. I keep telling her to just check it but she's like 'nO' and it's pretty annoying."

Gabriel chooses this moment to appear right in between them. "So, working theory is no longer a working theory."

At the twin questioning glances, she rolls her eyes and clarifies. "I got Anna to check."

"Why couldn't you just do it?" Dean asks confusedly, glancing at Sam who just shrugs.

Gabriel pouts and makes a face at him. "Reasons." She's gone.

Dean throws his hands up in exasperation and accidentally hits Sam in the face.

-

"Right, what are you doing again?" John asks, staring Anna down. The redhead sighs and starts to explain again.

"Just some poking around her soul, to see what it is. It's different. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"But it'll be painful."

"Yes."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Nah. Sorry." She waves him to stand by the back with Eliza and Peggy and turns back to Angelica.

"Isn't this moving kind of quickly? I mean, we just found out these things existed last night and now you're shoving a hand inside Angelica to see if she  _is_ one of these things?" Peggy piped up as Anna rolled back her sleeve. She doesn't see the girl sigh.

"A lot of things happen quickly. We haven't exactly got the luxury of time on our side. We don't even know what the thing that tried to get in Gabriel was." Without another word, Anna gets Angelica's approval to begin and shoves her hand in.

At the barely held back scream, John starts and almost tackles Anna. Only Eliza manages to hold him back, Peggy barely restraining herself.

"How long is this going to take?" Peggy mutters to the other two. Eliza shrugs helplessly and John waves offhandedly.

"I suppose just a few minutes," a new voice says. The three turn around to see Castiel standing behind them. "That is good. We have to leave soon."

"What's wrong?"

"Demons, about seventeen miles away. In cars."

"Shit."

"Yes, I suppose. Perhaps you three should go pack."

The group exchanged a look and Peggy shrugs. "I'll go get our stuff, and I'm sure Alexander will get John's." She slips off as Angelica stops screaming.

"Angelica?" Eliza whispers to the sudden quiet of the room, broken only by Angelica's harsh breathing.

"I'm okay," the older girl whispers. "Just... give me a second to catch my breath."

"Anna?" Castiel asks, moving to stand by his sister as Eliza and John crowd around Angelica.

"It's Kerubiel," the redhead whispers, looking at the ceiling. 

"Head of the Choir of Cherubim, Kerubiel?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Does she remember?"

"Not yet. We could jumpstart it, I think, but now isn't the best time, is it?"

"No. There are demons around sixteen miles out."

Anna looks at Castiel and Castiel looks at Anna and the two both fly off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still moving kind of fast but I'm resigned to it at this point smh


	5. Author’s Note

Hey guys! So, if you’ve been reading my messages, you’ve probably touched on the “this story is moving really really fast and I don’t like it but I have to otherwise I’m gonna stop writing it”

Yeah. That’s a thing. 

So, because I really  _really_ don’t like how fast this is moving, you can be expecting major edits starting in a few days. The updates will (probably) still be coming out, but those will be edited too eventually. I’ll put out another post to let you guys know when the edits are finished and updating can continue properly, but I just thought you’d like to know.

I’ll put “edited” in the notes of the ones I’ve edited though, if you don’t want to wait for the final announcement


	7. Author's Note

All chapters have been edited :)

Updates will continue as normal now, though maybe a little slower because I'm also working on a different project

Different project is another Supernatural AU on this account, titled (not your) Perfect Girl. First chapter of that coming out in the next few days


	8. heh

So, uh, if you're still following this (if you are, applause to you) it's being rewrirten. Like completely. It'll be posted into a completely new story. Just thought you guys should know? It's going to be titled  _sac·ri·lege_ and should be out soon. I don't know when, though.


End file.
